God this is good
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: Naomi and Emily. So far. focusing on the events of episode 4. Don't like it don't read


_**A/N: This is my first Skins fanfic so it may be horrible since I normally write for American shows, even though I'm English lol.**_

_**Emily's POV**_

Why is this so hard.

Every time I look at her I have to stop myself from running over and kissing her senseless. Yet when I look away I have the want, the need to look back at her.

She makes me feel special even though we don't talk very much, but when we do she's nice to me. She doesn't treat me like Katie's twin. She treats me as Emily.

But maybe I suppose I shouldn't have kissed her in middle school should I?

_**Flashback**_

_Okay another party that Katie's dragged me to. Her latest boyfriend hanging off her arm and me following silently behind her._

_As soon as we're in the party I feel sick. There's a mix of smells of smoke, alcohol, sweat and some other things that cannot be described. _

_Katie and man (I don't even try to remember their names now. There's too many) have walked off leaving me in a room with no one that I know._

_Until I see her. Naomi Campbell (yeah you can laugh now). Something always draws me to her. She's gorgeous for a start but I know she has a personality that makes her even more enticing._

_She's talking to someone so I go and get a drink and watch her from afar._

_Now I know I'm not gay. At least I don't think I am but I just admire Naomi so much._

_As the night heads on everyone was coupling off and heading off to various parts of the house to do... (Well you can guess what)_

_I've finally got the confidence to go near her so I make my way over to the sofa that she has been sat on basically all night._

"_You're not much of a partier then either?" _

_She looked surprised as I asked this making me think that this was a bad idea._

"_Um no I suppose not. Emily right?"_

"_Yeah, wow. No one ever knows who I am. They think I'm Katie."_

"_Nah you're prettier." Cue blush from both of us._

"_Well thanks. Not many people say things like that about me."_

"_They should."_

_We carried on talking for the next hour or so and I was glad I made my way over here. _

_A song I liked started to play so I asked Naomi if she wanted to dance._

"_I'm not much of a dancer."_

"_Me either, come on we might as well make the most of it right?"_

"_Okay then."_

_We started dancing normally, giggling every now and then at the other's lame dance moves. _

_As the songs continued they got raunchier and so did we. There wasn't much of a gap between us now. Our breaths mingling, her intoxicating aroma overpowering me._

_Then it happened._

_I kissed her, and it was brilliant. She tasted salty from the heat but great with it. And she was kissing me back. But it didn't last for long._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?" _

_O the joy. Katie turns up just at the wrong point. Pulling me away and out of the party. Leaving the only person I ever liked behind me_

_**End of Flashback **_

I let her believe that it was Naomi that started the kiss. I was to0 scared that I could loose her.

Even though I hated her 80% of the time. I still have to live with her and our bond as twins is stronger than any other.

When we started college she was there. In the hall, on the same row, looking as gorgeous as ever.

I stole glances at her the whole way through that assembly. Even when that guy got his cock out and everyone was laughing I was still looking at her.

Then the same form. The same classes. The same friends.

I could finally find more out about her without it looking weird.

Katie still hated her and I was so glad that Naomi was keeping quiet about the fact that I was the one that kissed her. I think she knew as well as I did that I couldn't tell Katie, especially after the amount of insults that she was sending to Naomi.

Now that Katie's preoccupied with her new BFF Effy I can get to know Naomi more. We hang out together and when it came to Panda's pyjama party I said that if Naomi wasn't coming neither would I.

And that nicely brings us to now. Earlier today when we were dancing around in Panda's room I kept stealing glances at Naomi. She seriously looked so so so so so hot in those "Sexy Poo" PJs.

She's standing here in front of me asking me what I want to drink and to be honest I'm not really paying attention.

"Just...just give me a..." I pause for a second. A look of confusion spread over her face so I leant in once again. Pressing my lips in to hers.

It didn't last long but that's not the point. I had done it. I had beaten my worries and done it. She pulled back with a look of surprise

"O." That's all she had to say.

"It's only the drugs right?" I nodded frantically missing the feel of her lips on mine already.

I seemed to convince her and this time it was her who was the one to lean in to me.

This time the kiss was more sensual. Exploring each other a little more. Breaking to catch our breath but never pulling away for long.

Until the inevitable end had to come.

As she pulled back her face was one I will remember for ever.

As if to say "Hmm that wasn't half bad."

"You liked that." I said out with a smirk showing it's presence.

She bit her lip in the sexist way possible, sighed, nodded and said "Your gay." Finally admitting to myself and her that it was in fact true that I, Emily Fitch was a lesbian.

You have no idea how great that is to finally say

I'm a lesbian

Lesbian

Lesbian

LESBIAN!

Anyway getting carried away.

Walking in to the living room I can't see Naomi anywhere. Until I look out of the window and see her bouncing merrily on the bouncy castle.

She looks so cute out there.

She has this whole guard around her normally but I know it's just an act. She is a free spirit but still has the anxieties of anyone else of our age.

I guess she saw me watching her and beckons to me from the other side of the glass.

As I make my way outside she comes to meet me halfway grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bouncy castle

"Come on it's fun."

Soon enough we bouncing around like we're six again. That could be the MDMA talking but it's fun all the same.

We both jump at the same time and are sent flying in to the wall falling flat on our backs.

The giggling is becoming more and more until I fight back any insecurities and straddle her.

Looking in to her eyes deeply. Feeling her under me is amazing. Just like at the party all those years ago our breath mingles and I watch as her eyes seem to cloud with lust.

I lean down capturing her lips again. This time more passionately.

I feel her arms pull round on to back running small circles with her fingers. It makes me want her even more.

The kiss continues. Tongues battling for dominance. I run my fingers through her hair.

Bad idea

I come crashing down on top of her. I forgot my arms were holding me up.

"Shit. Emz, ow."

"I'm so sorry."

"Ow you fell on my boob. That hurt."

"You want me to kiss it better." I whisper seductively in her ear

"Emily Fitch. Are you trying to seduce me."

"Nah already done that bit." I smirk

I climb off of her still straddling her legs, letting her sit up.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you for." I blush

"Aww you're so sweet.....And still beautiful."

More blushing.

"Now enough of these silly sweet comments. Come here." Before I have a chance to reply. I'm pushed on to my back with her lips on mine for the third time today.

God this is good.

_**Reviews please? Hope you enjoyed **_


End file.
